R.E.C.E.S.F.
The R.E.C.E.S.F. Rivera-Europodian-Central-Encore-Star-Fire Was A Satellite Created And Manufactured From The Earth Continent Of Europodia A.K.A Europe. They Were Unique and A Great Deal Value to those Of The European Military, Unfortunately so Valued to those Of The Forms Of Europodia that Caused An Unspeakable Civil War among the Continent and later A 3rd World War Against USA & Russia. Development European Civil War World War III 4 Months After The European Civil War, and the Return Of Highland & Mark. A Group Of Russian Traitors That are Loyal To Makorove Felix ,Have Gathered In The Russian Georgian Boarder Just 3 Miles From The Town Of Gore. They Were Planning To Gather an Army Of European Troops To Capture the European Satellite Shield Base Of Of Operations A.K.A Sparta Located In North East Poland. Many Anti Rivera Gangs became apart of this op and worked together in order to storm The Sparta. Within Hours Already The Newly Developed Anti European Legion Was Formed And Declared a New Threat To Europe. Unfortunately For The Forms Of Europodia They had problems of their own, and were still trying to find a way to Reconstruct their continent after the Lazar Storm that was unleashed all over Europe throughout the 5 year Civil War. On June 1st 2019 The A.L. Began to Mobilize Their Forces and at last were on the move leaving the City Of Warsaw and entering The Russian Polish Boarder where The Sparta Was Located. With The Half Of The European Military being Focused More To The West for their plans of Reconstruction, the The A.L. took this Advantage as a major Goal. It was planned to hit the Sparta as quickly as Possible before anyone of the European Defenders can sent a distress call to the Forms Of Europodia In the West. On the Night Of June 2nd 2019 The A.L. Attacked The Sparta Catching The Small European forces by complete surprise Seizing control of the Communications Outpost breaking Radio Links to the Forms Of Europodia in the West. With the Communications Down The A.L. Move Upwards And Secured Berlin Hill Where the a couple of Airborne A.L. with captured European Choppers Drop A New and Improved Virus that will Be Uploaded into the R.E.C.E.S.F. Satellite Computers that will Launch an unexpected Blast at The Yarzon 7 that was scheduled to launch At 8:00Am in the Morning On June 3rd Of 2019. The A.L. Made Their last attack At 5:00Am when They finally entered the Sparta. Despite heavy Resistance the A.L. was able to break through the European Lines despite them having only limited Heavy Armored Vehicles. The Virus Was later Uploaded Into the R.E.C.E.S.F. data base and R.E.S. 1 Was Now Hacked and Programed to Destroy The Yarzon 7 As It Lifts Off. After The A.L. Raid At Sparta The Yarzon 7 Was ready too lift off from Cape Canaveral Florida with the crew ready and Rested for the Trip to Space In order to finish off the New and Improved Mission Station that was In orbit around Earth. With thousands Of Americans Celebrating the Launch of the Yarzon 7 The Ship Lifted off the Lifter As People Cheered, Unfortunately it ended in a tragedy when RES 1 Locked on to the ship due to the Virus that the A.L. had planted in it Last night. Than when the ship was 7 Feet in the Air it was shot by Rivera's Hack Satellute and was destroyed in Flight. The Tragedy was All Over the News world wide With Many News Stories & Propaganda spreading with many Citizens of Asia USA & Russia Now Breaking their Trust and Friendships with Europe. Princess Konra Husiki Laid in her Room Weeping over the Death of all of the Innocent Astronauts that died from the Blast, and was having Fury build in within her Heart. The Tragedy of The Yarzon 7 Has just broken the Relationship between the United States & Europe. After World War III